universe_of_omnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetus: Salamanders
Salamanders, a subspecies of Lizardfolk, are a battle loving race that dwells in the Salamander Peaks of Oharst. The Salamander Peaks are mountainous, many of the region consists of volcanos and hot pools, therefore it is sweltering hot. Though at some parts of the mountains where there is no volcanic activity, it is freezing cold due to the high altitudes. The tribes usually settle somewhere between these two extremes. The Salamanders have two names, one is their birth name and another is their true name, one that keeps on changing as their experiences grow. It is basically who they are. It has magical properties, and if a spellcaster knows their true name, they could do a lot of mischief with it. The society has a hierarchy based on strength, so it leans of patriarchy, though if a woman is strong enough, she could be the tribe leader. That doesn’t usually happen though. They were once barbarians, almost animal like, feasting on human flesh and inciting war everywhere they go. They slowly changed over the centuries to become more civilised though. Their culture and heritage is very important. They worship the elder dragons, whom they believed they descended from. The tribes tended to negotiate by force rather than diplomacy. If one beats another in combat, it is acceptable for the winner to take whatever they want. Many disagreements are thus sorted out by combat. Salamanders can manipulate fire, though not everyone have the gift for it. They have a native dance the woman perform during festivals or celebratory occasions. It is called Dala Kuvdo, a dance that is coordinated like fighting. It can be performed alone or as a group. It is meant to show of their strength and beauty, and it is one of the ways to attract a mate. The Raora festival is the anniversary of the time when the Raora volcano last erupted. It is a fire festival of some sorts, and they perform certain rituals to pacify the elder dragon they though is resting beneath the Volcano, and will erupt if he wakes. People throw offerings into the volcano usually inside the Kuakav temple. Another festival is the dragon’s flight festival. It is a time where they pretend to be dragons(not too difficult for them), and fight in the dragon’s pit. There are other events as well, and those who win in these trials are highly praised and be like royalty. Another way to attract a mate. When a female has chosen a mate, she would wear a Kuakav flower in her hair to signify it. They speak a language called Ihaurs. Their patron deity is Arbitor, who they believe is the mother of all elder dragons The Salamanders trade by the skins of the Arotak giants. They are tanned to make leather, and many of their clothes/ armour are made by them. Arotak giants are also notoriously difficult to kill as well. 1 square feet of Arotak skin can earn around a day’s meal. Despite their size, they are difficult to track down, and are even more difficult to take down. Back to Laetus: Species